Samurai no Shinobi : The Legend of Shirayuki Nakata
by Kelanix 99
Summary: Sebuah kisah hidup , tak akan pernah terduga . Hanya orang yang kuat fisik dan hatinya yang dapat membangun dunia kearah yang lebih baik . Dialah Naruto dengan kekuatannya dan dengan identitasnya sebagai Shirayuki Nakata . perjalanan hidupnya selalu bertujuan untuk memperbaiki , apa yang salah di dunia ini / Good Obito / Not Yaoi / Warning inside .
1. Chapter 1

**Assalamu'alaikum ( Readers : Cieee ... Author sok alim ! ) **

**Hei , lama nih gak nongol do FFN haha :3**

**ada yang nungguin gue nongol gak ya ? # Ngarep**

**yaudah , ini adalah fic adventure pertama ku. Silahkan di baca ya ^^b**

**Hope you like it !**

**Camera . Action !**

* * *

**Summary : Sebuah kisah hidup , tak akan pernah terduga . Hanya orang yang kuat fisik dan hatinya yang dapat membangun dunia kearah yang lebih baik . Dialah Naruto dengan kekuatannya dan dengan identitasnya sebagai Shirayuki Nakata . perjalanan hidupnya selalu bertujuan untuk memperbaiki , apa yang salah di dunia ini . **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Author newbie dalam fic adventure dan penulisan fighting , mohon bimbingannya .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genre : Adventure , mungkin Romance tapi tak akan terlalu menonjol **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Fic - nya punya saya , chara Narutonya punya Masashi Kisimoto .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~WITH NARUTO~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi,namaku Naruto Namikaze . Aku adalah seorang anak berusia tujuh tahun . Lebih baik aku jelaskan tentang keluarga ku terlebih dahulu . Kami , keluarga namikaze . Ayahku adalah seorang Hokage di desa ini , Konohagakure no Sato . Dia bernama , Namikaze Minato atau julukannya adalah Konoha No Kiroi Senkou ( Yellow Flash ) . Dia dianggap pahlawan di desa . Tetapi bagiku tidak , kenapa? Ada beberapa alasan pribadi tentunya . Ibuku adalah seorang Uzumaki , namun setelah menikah dengan ayahku . Dia berganti marga menjadi Namikaze . Dia bernama Uzumaki Kushina atau sekarang , Namikaze Kushina . Aku juga memiliki seorang adik , Dia bernama Namikaze kaguya . Namanya memang Laki-laki , tetapi dia sebenarnya adalah perempuan .

Sementara aku . Kalian yakin ingin mengetahui diriku ? Aku hanyalah anak biasa , bertubuh normal seperti anak-anak lainnya .

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku berada sendirian di kamar dengan kue kecil berlilin ?

Jawabannya , aku sedang merayakan hari ulang tahunku . Sendirian , ya. Aku hanya merayakannya sendirian dengan kamar gelap . Tak ada gemerlap lampu berwarna-warni , tak ada balon di setiap sudut ruangan , tak ada yang special , bahkan,tak ada satu orangpun yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku tak terkecuali kelurgaku sendiri .

Apakah kalian berpikir keluargaku sudah meninggal dunia ? Tidak ! Mereka masih hidup , alasan mereka tidak merayakan bahkan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku adalah karena Mereka hanya tidak focus padaku . Mereka hanya terfokus pada hal lain . Aku mengerti , dia yang harus terus mendapat pengawasan dari orangtuaku karena sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhnya . Orangtuaku menganggap dialah yang pantas diperhatikan .

Dia adalah , Adiku .

Adiku adalah seorang Jinchuriki Kyuubi , Dia dianggap pahlawan selain ayahku di desa . Karena itulah dia mendapat banyak perhatian dari orangtuaku , walaupun aku mengetahui perhatian mereka menjadi terlalu berlebihan .

Tunggu , aku akan menjelaskan sedikit tentang Jinchuriki Kyuubi . Hanya sebatas yang aku tahu , Jinchuriki adalah orang yang menjadi penampung untuk sebuah makhluk besar seperti monster . 5 tahun lalu monster itu menyerang desa kami , karena aku masih kecil , aku tidak terlalu ingat seperti apa kejadiannya . Yang kuketahui adalah adikku dijadikan media untuk menampung Kyuubi di dalam tubuhnya . Dan karena itulah ayahku dan adikku dianggap pahlawan oleh seluruh penduduk desa .

Itu juga menjelaskan mengapa aku Kesepian . Semua orang terfokus padanya dan tidak padaku , seolah aku tak ada di dunia ini .

Apakah aku membenci adikku ? Jawabannya adalah , Tidak . Mengapa ? Aku menyadari , semua orang hidup di jalannya masing-masing sesuai ketentuan yang di berikan oleh Tuhan . Yang bisa kulakukan adalah , tetap menjalaninya . Aku menjalaninya masih dengan kehampaan dan tanpa tujuan hidup , aku bahkan belum memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku sudah dewasa . Aku masih belum mengetahui apa yang kusenangi selain ramen . Bahkan aku tidak mengetahui apa yang aku benci .

Satu-satunya yang kubenci adalah , Kesepian .

Ya,kesepian . Aku rindu pelukan Ibu dan ayah , aku tidak pernah merasakannnya . Aku lahir empat tahun sebelum penyerangan Kyuubi . Entah dengan alasan apa orangtuaku menempatkanku di sebuah panti asuhan dan tidak mengakuiku selama empat tahun itu . Dulu saat aku tahu bahwa aku mempunyai orangtua , aku bahagia . Tapi itu tak berselang lama , karena setelah aku hidup bersama dengan mereka . Perasaanku masih sama .

Hampa .

Aku masih belum mengetahui apa arti Adanya diriku di dunia ini . Tapi aku yakin kebahagiaan akan datang padaku jika aku menjalani hidup dengan senyuman kebahagiaan , karena itulah aku selalu menunjukan senyumku pada semua orang , walaupun mungkin mereka tak akan melihatku , atu bahkan tidak mau .

~Kelanix 99~

Disinilah aku , kamarku yang gelap . Tentu saja , aku tidak ingin siapapun melihat aku bersedih . Bahkan aku menahan isakan tangisku . Di bawah sana , dapat kudengar suara meriah orang-orang , dan banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun pada Adikku . Hatiku kecilku berkata ' Aku juga menginginkannya . ' Aku juga merasa aneh dengan ini , Hari ulang tahunku sama dengan hari ulang tahun adikku , padahal kami terpaut jarak cukup jauh Yaitu 4 tahun .

Ku tatap kue kecil yang aku beli di pinggir jalan , Memandang miris dengan linangan airmata yang membasahi pipiku saat ini . Tapi aku berusaha untuk tersenyum , " Selamat Ulang tahun yang ketujuh , Untuk diriku sendiri . Naruto Namikaze . " Ucapku .

**NARUTO ' S POV END**

Naruto lalu meniup lilin yang di tancap di atas kue kue kecil itu , lalu memakannya dengan linangan air mata yang semakin banyak . Terlihat wajahnya yang berkerut menahan sedih yang semakin menggerogoti hatinya .

Setelah kue-nya habis , dia lalu mengambil sesuatu yang berada di meja di sisi tempat tidurnya . " Waah , aku mendapatkan hadiah ulang tahun , kira-kira apa isinya ya ? " Naruto berusaha menghibur diri dengan mengatakan kata-kata itu . Itu hanyalah kepura-puraan , Sebenarnya dia sudah tahu apa yang di bungkus oleh kado itu …

" Waah , Ramen … Makanan kesukaanku " Masih dengan senyum yang di paksakan , dia tahu itu adalah se-cup ramen instan . Makanan kesukaannya , dia yang membelinya di Ichiraku . Naruto lalu turun untuk pergi kedapur , dia tidak mengingat untuk membawa air panas sebagai penyeduh untuk ramennya . Kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas membuatnya harus menuruni tangga . Sebenarnya dia agak canggung jika harus terpakasa turun kebawah . Mengingat di bawah ada sebuah pesta untuk adiknya . Tentu saja dia akan menjadi pengganggu . Tapi apa boleh buat .

Sesampainya di ujung tangga , Naruto melihat kearah adiknya yang begitu riang ketika menerima hadiah / kado yang sangat besar dari seorang sannin yang di ketahui bernama ' Jiraya ' . Naruto mengukir senyum miris , tapi tak berlangsung lama . Naruto kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya untuk pergi kedapur , sesampainya di dapur . Dia melihat pintu bagian belakang yang berada di dapur terbuka , Naruto melangkahkan kakinya berniat untuk menutup pintu itu . Saat hendak menggenggam gagang pintu , Naruto melihat seekor Musang putih . Musang putih itu melompat-lompat di tempat seperti ingin Naruto untuk menghampirinya . Narutopun menghampiri musang itu dengan sebuah senyuman untuk si Musang .

" Hei , ada apa teman kecil ? " Tanya Naruto pada musang kecil itu . Musang itu lalu berputar-putar di tempat dan pergi menjauh . Naruto menatapnya kebingungan . Musang kecil itu berhenti beberapa jauh dari Naruto dan melompat-lompat lagi . Narutopun menghampiri musang itu lagi .

" Hei , ada apa ? " Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung . Naruto memperhatikan raut muka musang itu . Sepertinya musang itu sedang cemas . Musang itu lalu menjauhi naruto lagi , tapi setelah beberapa meter musang itu melompat-lompat lagi .

" Hei , apakah kau ingin aku mengikutimu ? " Tanya Naruto . Musang lalu berhenti melompat-lompat " Baiklah , tunjukan jalannya ! " Ajak Naruto pada musang itu . Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto . Musang itu langsung berlari lurus kedepan . Narutopun mengikutinya .

Cukup jauh Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya , dalam hati dia bertanya apa yang akan ditunjukan oleh musang itu ? Tetapi Naruto tahu . Jawabannya ada di depan sana .

~Kelanix 99~

Naruto kenal daerah ini . Ini adalah daerah terlarang bagi anak Sembilan tahun seperti dirinya . Tapi sayangnya tidak bagi Naruto . Dia cukup mengenal daerah ini , setiap kali dia merasa sangat kesepian . Dia akan datang kesini untuk mencari ketenangan . Aneh memang jika anak seusianya menganggap Hutan kematian adalah tempat yang menenangkan . Tapi sebenarnya dia disini bukan hanya mencari ketenangan . Dia disini juga berlatih secara rahasia . Dia menentukan Misinya sendiri saat ini , yaitu membuat orangtuanya mengakui dirinya dengan kemampuan yang dia miliki . Dia cukup sering berlatih disini , kebanyakan latihannya hanya untuk penyergapan dan gerakan tanpa suara . Dia sadar dia tidak akan sekuat adiknya di masa depan , adalah hal bodoh melawan musuh yang kuat dengan terang - terangan untuk kualitas dirinya , jadi dia mengandalkan kemampuan pergerakan tanpa suaranya . Setidaknya itulah pendapat Naruto tentang dirinya , Tapi takdir selalu saja membuat kita takjub .

Setelah beberapa lama mereka berlari . Naruto sadar . Kawasan ini bukanlah tempat yang biasanya dia datangi . Dia masuk kewilayah Hutan ini terlalu dalam , dia belum pernah sedalam ini . Sebenarnya dia sudah ragu untuk melanjutkan ini , tapi kakinya seperti tak mau berhenti . Juga setiap kali dia memandang musang kecil yang berlari di depannya . Dia selalu merasa penasaran dan terus melanjutkan larinya .

Akhirnya Musang yang ada di depan Narutopun berhenti , Naruto masih tetap berlari untuk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan musang putih itu . Betapa terkejutnya Naruto melihat ada seseorang yang tergeletak dengan penuh luka di bawah pohon besar berjarak beberapa meter dari arah kanannya berdiri . Dari pakaiannya Naruto Tahu , dia seorang Samurai .

" Astaga Paman " Ucap Naruto Kaget , dia berlari menghampiri samurai itu . Naruto lalu memperhatikan luka-luka yang dialami oleh Sang Samurai itu . Dia lalu mengalirkan Chakra biru untuk membantu penyembuhan luka-luka yang dialami oleh sang samurai itu . Luar biasa untuk ukuran seorang anak kecil yang dapat mengontrol Chakra khususnya chakra penyembuhan seperti itu . Sebenarnya tidak perlu terlalu heran , Naruto adalah orang yang kalem nan murah senyum walaupun mungkin tak banyak orang yang mengetahuinya . Dihutan ini dia sering belajar tentang tanaman herbal , beberapakali juga dia membawa buku dari perpustakaan Konoha untuk penelitiannya disini . Karena dia mempunyai tempramen yang bisa dibilang stabil . Tentu Mengontrol Chakra tidak menjadi hal yang terlalu sulit untuk di pelajari baginya .

" Hentikan itu nak ! " Ucap pelan Sang samurai itu pada Naruto .

" Apa yang anda katakan ? Anda harus segera mendapat pertolongan . " Ucap Naruto agak keras . Dalam pikirannya dia tidak ingin Samurai ini menyerah dengan hidupnya begitu saja .

" uhuk … Aku Tak punya harapan lagi untuk hidup nak … uhuk … Chakra penyembuhmu belum mampu untuk menyembuhkan racun yang sudah masuk ketubuhku , aku serius … uhuk … ! " Ucap Samurai itu dengan batuk darah pada Naruto . Perkataanya sukses membuat Naruto tertegun , tapi tak lantas membuat Naruto mengehentikan aliran Chakranya . " Aku akan tetap menolongmu , selama kau masih hidup . Artinya masih ada harapan " Naruto membalas perkataan Samurai tadi . Sang samurai hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah pada apa yang dilakukan anak tersebut .

" Aku melihat . Kau anak yang baik " Ucap samurai itu lalu mengambil sesuatu di balik baju bajanya . Rupanya itu adalah sebuah buku kecil dengan sampul berwarna coklat tua . " Ambil ini nak , pelajari dan kuasai … Aku melihat dari matamu , kau mempunyai hati yang baik … uhuk … Kuharap ini dapat berguna … uhuk … jadilah kuat dan gapailah mimpimu …. Uhuuuukkk … " Ucap samurai itu bersama dengan batuk terakhirnya yang paling keras . Naruto yang tengah menggenggam buku kecil pemberian sang samurai itu menjatuhkan air matanya .

" Paman … " Ucap Naruto pelan . " Baiklah paman … aku akan menjadi kuat " Lanjut Naruto sambil mengepalkan tangannya .

DHUASSSSHHHHH

Munculah angin yang cukup kencang dari arah belakang Naruto . Naruto terkejut saat itu juga , Sesaat setelah dia membalikan badannya . Yang terakhir dia ingat adalah,seekor Musang putih berukuran sangat besar dengan tiga buah ekor yang melambai-lambai tengah berdiri dengan gagahnya dan sedetik kemudian Musang itu melompat kearah Naruto dengan kecepetan tinggi . Dan setelah itu semuanya gelap menjadi .

Tak akan ada yang menduga bagaimanakah Naruto menjalani hidup setelah mengalami peristiwa yang aneh dan menegangkan tersebut . Apakah berjalan seumur hidup dengan kesepian ? Atau tindakannya akan merubah dirinya kearah yang lebih berbahaya ?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Hmmm, untuk chapter awal mungkin cukup segini dulu saja ya , baiklah . Aku hanya mengharapkan apresiasi kalian melalui Review ok ;)

jaa !


	2. Meeting and Begining

**Assalamu'alaikum teman alhamdulillah fic ini sudah update .**

**terimakasih bagi yang sudah rev . Aku sangat menghargai kalian . kalian adalah pemberi semangatku**

**o:)**

**Balasan Rev yang non login atau saya yang tidak sempat membalas :**

**Yap ini sudah lanjut kawan terimakasih ya .**

**.**

**Pair masih lama .**

.

**Saya hanya mengubah cara berpikir dan jalan cerita Naruto sesuai imajinasi , **Saya tidak akan membuat Naruto menjadi godlike disini .****

****.****

****Word - nya juga sudah saya tambahkan ^_^****

.

.

* * *

****Genre :Adventure****

****Disclaimer :Masashi Kisimoto****

****Pair : Naruto x ... ?****

****Summary : Sebuah kisah hidup , tak akan pernah terduga . Hanya orang yang kuat fisik dan hatinya yang dapat membangun dunia kearah yang lebih baik . Dialah Naruto dengan kekuatannya dan dengan identitasnya sebagai Shirayuki Nakata . perjalanan hidupnya selalu bertujuan untuk memperbaiki , apa yang salah di dunia ini / Good Obito / Not Yaoi .****

.

.

.

.

.

.

"{~Kelanix 99~}"

.

Present

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Samurai no Shinobi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's New Chapter

.

.

.

.

Are you wait it? I hope it !

.

.

.

.

.

Okey, this is Chapter two

.

.

.

.

.

Hope you like it ^ ^ b ! I want it !

.

.

.

.

.

# Readers : Shut up!

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto ' s POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung merdu seolah menjadi simponi yang indah di saat aku mulai sadar . Akupun penasaran untuk membuka mataku yang telah terpejam entah berapa lama . Akupun membuka mata , aku buka perlahan – lahan karena sinar mentari yang menyilaukan. Dari sana juga aku tahu bahwa in sudah pagi , mungkin aku tertidur semalaman . Baiklah , aku mulai sadar bahwa aku masih di hutan . Aku sedang berbaring di sebuah batu besar di pinggir sungai . Entahlah aku belum pernah memasuki wilayah hutan terlarang sejauh ini . Bahkan aku tidak tahu jika ada sebuah sungai di hutan ini .

.

.

Akupun mulai bangun untuk duduk sejenak . Seluruh tubuhku benar-benar terasa sakit . Tapi aku juga merasa aneh ketika sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang baru yang sedang mengalir di seluruh pembuluh darahku . Anehnya lagi , aku tidak merasa berbahaya dengan ini . Aku lalu turun dari atas batu besar tadi . Dengan mengandalkan instingku aku berjalan memasuki pepohonan rimbun . Aku berharap dapat menemukan jalan pulang . Atau setidaknya ada ANBU yang bertugas disini dan mengantarkanku pulang ke ' rumah ' . Emmm … apa aku yakin dapat menyebutnya sebagai rumah ?

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan panduan sebagaimana kakiku berjalan , aku merasakan ada sekelompok hewan yang mengikutiku . Aku berpikir itu hanyalah binatang kecil seperti tupai atau semacamnya , Tapi , betapa salahnya aku mengacuhkan mereka dan tetap terus maju kearah yang lebih dalam dari hutan ini .

.

.

**Naruto ' s POV End**

**.**

**.**

Disanalah Naruto , seorang anak kecil berusia Sembilan tahun yang sedang ada di dalam hutan . Hutan itu cukup gelap karena tertutupnya cahaya matahari oleh rimbunnya pepohonan. Dengan tiba-tiba .

.

.

sekelompok serigala muncul dari balik pepohonan dan mengurung Naruto dalam sebuah lingkaran sehingga seperti tak ada celah untuk melarikan diri bagi Naruto .

.

.

Naruto tentu terkejut, tetapi dia lebih mengontrol dirinya kembali . Dia tetap berusaha tenang . Naruto melekukan lututnya bersiap untuk menghindari serangan yang akan datang . Tentu saja dia tahu suasana gelap sangat menguntungkan bagi serigala-serigala tersebut karena indra penciuman mereka sangatlah terlatih untuk berburu mangsa . Beda halnya dengan Naruto yang benar-benar buta dengan situasi ini . Alternatif yang bisa Naruto andalkan saat ini hanyalah indra pendengaran .

.

' Sial , apa aku akan mati disini . Tidak , Aku tak mau mati disini . Aku akan mencari celah untuk lari ' Ucap Naruto dalam hati , dia sudah yakin dengan keputusannya . Naruto tahu bahwa melarikan diri dari kepungan para serigala dengan tubuh bersih tanpa luka tentu tidak mungkin . Tetapi , dari pada mati konyol disini . Lebih baik dia berpikir lebuh sehat .

.

" Grrrrrr … Grroaakhh " Raung Salah satu dari kawanan serigala tersebut dan melompat mencoba menerjang Naruto . Dengan indar pendengarannya Naruto berhasil memprediksi serang dan menghindar ke arah kanan . ' Celahnya belum terbuka ' Ucap Naruto di dalam hatinya . Naruto terus berusaha mencari celah untuk kabur dari kepungan kawanan serigala tersebut .

.

' **Kanan** ' ucap seseorang dengan suara agak serak dan cukup menakutkan di kepala Naruto . Narutopun melompat kekiri . Benar saja dari arah kanannya seekor serigala mencoba menerjang Naruto .

.

' **Atas '** Suara itu terngiang kembali di kepala Naruto . Narutopun merunduk dan menemukan seekor serigala menggeram di depannya karena gagal menerjang Naruto .

.

' **Kiri '**

**.**

' **Bawah '**

**.**

' **Merunduk '**

.

Naruto terus menghindari terjangan-terjangan dari kawanan serigala itu dengan mengandalkan petunjuk dari suara yang senantiasa mengiang di kepala Naruto . Naruto membiarkan suara itu menuntunnya , Naruto masih bingung bagaimana suara itu dapat masuk ke dalam pikirannya , tapi Naruto tahu bahwa suara itu sangat membantunya . Akhirnya karena kelengahan dan juga kelelahan yang dialami kawanan serigala tersebut membuat Naruto bisa melihat celah terang , Diapun berlari kearah celah terang tersebut dan menemukan tempat yang tidak jauh dari batu besar tempatnya sadarkan diri .

.

Sementara itu kawanan serigala tadi berusaha mengejar Naruto kearah celah terang yang sama yang dituju oleh Naruto . Sesampainya mereka di sana , Mereka tidak menemukan apa yang menjadi mangsa mereka . Dengan mengandalkan penciuman mereka , mereka mencoba mengendus bau Naruto. Tetapi bau Anak yang mereka targetkan seolah menghilang begitu saja ,ketika sampai di tepi sungai . Mereka heran dan akhirnya pergi ke dalam hutan kembali .

.

Tak diduga oleh mereka . Ternyata Naruto bersembunyi di bawah sungai . Tentu saja baunya tidak akan tercium oleh kawanan serigala tersebut . Setelah di rasa aman , akhirnya Naruto keluar dari sungai . Naruto lalu berjalan kearah batu besar tempatnya sadarkan diri dan duduk bersandar di pinggirnya .

.

" Hosh … hosh … hosh " Naruto berusaha mengembalikan system pernafasan optimalnya . Dia benar – benar kelelahan setelah cukup lama menahan nafas di dalam sungai . Karena kelelahan yang dialaminya membuat Naruto tertidur .

.

**.**

**.**

**MIND SCAPE**

.

.

.

Entah kenapa perasaan Naruto benar – benar sangat nyaman kali ini . Naruto seperti mendapatkan kelembutan dan ketenangan yang sempurna di sini . Tempat dimana dia sedang berbaring benar – benar terasa sangat lembut dan empuk. Ketika Naruto membuka matanya , satu yang dapat dia simpulkan bahwa tempat yang sedang Ia tiduri adalah ' Bulu putih ' .

" **Hoaaaammmm … hhh "** Terdengar suara seseorang yang sedang menguap .

.

Naruto menyadari suara itu ada di belakangnnya saat ini. Naruto berpikir bahwa seseorang yang ada di belakangnyalah yang telah menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke tempat ini . Narutopun sangat ingin berterimakasih padanya . Betapa terkejutnya Naruto saat membalikan badannya , ternyata di belakangnya saat ini bukanlah seseorang . Melainkan sesosok , sesosok musang berbulu putih yang sangat besar untuk ukuran musang biasa yang di ketahui oleh Naruto . Musang itu memiliki tiga ekor , dan salah satu ekornya telah menjadi tempat tidur Naruto saat ini . Naruto tampak tak terlalu terkejut , sebenarnya dia menyembunyikannya . Dia hanya bisa melotot dan tertegun melihat sosok yang ada di depannya saat ini .

.

Sang Musang telah menyadari pergerakan Naruto yang sedang berada di atas ekornya . Lalu sang musang membawa ekornya ke dekat kepalanya .

.

Naruto hampir saja jatuh jika tak menyeimbangkan badanya . Sekarang dia tepat berada di depan kepala dari Sang musang berbulu putih tersebut . Sekarang Narutop menelan ludahnya . Dia berpikir tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya aneh . Jika Musang besar ini akan memakannya hidup – hidup , kenapa tidak sejak saat dia tertidur ? Dengan pemikiran ini Naruto tahu sesuatu , ada suatu alasan shingga dia di bawa ke tempat ini .

.

Musang itu tersenyum ramah , Senyuman ramahnya membuat Naruto mengetahui satu hal lagi . Musang itu tidak bermaksud buruk padanya .

.

" **Hei teman kecil , Rupanya kau sudah bangun "** Ucap Musang besar itu dengan lembut dan bersahabat . Naruto merasa kalau Musang besar ini tertarik padanya .Narutopun menjawabnya dengan nada yang bersahabat juga .

.

" Hai juga , jujur aku sempat takut . Tapi perasaanku mengatakan bahwa kau makhluk yang baik . Terimakasih telah menolongku dari kepungan serigala –serigala tadi , dan terimakasih juga karena telah membawaku ke tempat yang seindah ini " Ucap Naruto sambil melihat keadaan alam di sini . Hawanya sejuk , tentram , damai dan menenangkan . Tempat ini seperti permadani hijau yang membentang . hanya ada satu pohon di tempat itu . Pohon itu sangat besar . Naruto dan musang besar itu sedang berada di bawah pohon besar tersebut .

.

" **Hahaha … Itu hal wajar teman . Manusia manapun jika aku berada di sebelah mereka ketika bangun tidur tenu akan terkejut . Kita belum berkenalan , Namaku Shirayuki Mira . Aku adalah hewan pelindung Ten No Kuni ( Land Of Heaven ) , Bagaimana denganmu ? "** Ucap Musang putih besar yang diketahui bernama Mira .

.

" Waw , hewan pelindung . Namaku Naruto , Namikaze Naruto . Salam kenal , oya , bolehkah ku tahu . Ten No Kuni itu di mana ? " Ucap Naruto yang diakhiri dengan pertanyaan .

.

Seketika itu juga , wajah dari sang Musang berubah menjadi murung dan miris . Naruto merasa bersalah atas pertanyaannya tadi . Tapi Naruto memang tidak mengetahui jika pertanyaan itu adalah hal yang sensitive bagi Mira .

.

"Ah … maaf jika itu adalah masalah … " Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh Mira yang mulai menceritakan tempatnya berasal .

.

" **Tak apa Naruto , Kau memang harus mengetahui tentang ini . Ten No Kuni adalah sebuah desa yang di sucikan . Mereka adalah Keturunan Orang – orang dari kahyangan . Mereka terkenal dengan teknik pedang . Dan sejak dulu , Ten No Kuni di kenal sebagai desanya para Samurai . Dulu sekali , mereka pernah bekerja sama dengan Rikudou sennin untuk menumpas kejahatan di muka bumi . Mereka Adalah Samurai yang sangat pemberani , Mereka mendapat julukan Sora No Shenshi. Rikudoupun memuji Jiwa kesatria yang dimiliki oleh Sora No Senshi . Tapi keturunan dari mereka seolah lupa dengan semangat yang di kobarkan Sora No Senshi , keturunannya termakan oleh nafsu duniawi . Dan akhirnya Ten No Kuni mengalami kemunduran , Tidak ada lagi Samurai hebat yang lahir dari sana . Aku yang merasa kesal oleh kekeras kepalaan para petinggi yang termakan oleh hawa nafsu tersebut hanya bisa diam dan bersembunyi , Aku bersumpah tidak mau menyelamatkan Ten No Kuni jika desa itu hancur . Tapi sumpahku terpaksa harus ku tarik kembali ketika aku bertemu dengan Nakata – kun , Nakata – kun memiliki rambut putih yang sangat khas , kebanyakan orang desa menganggapnya aneh. Dia adalah seorang yang sederhana dan lahir dari keluarga yang menjadi korban kerakusan pemimpin saat itu . Dia anak yang penuh semangat , Dia percaya kedamaian dan ketentraman akan datang pada desanya Jika dia berusaha . Dia sering berlatih sendirian agar menjadi kuat , menantang bahaya dan ceroboh . Dan akhirnya mimpi Nakata harus di kubur dalam – dalam ketika desanya hancur luluh lantak oleh serangan dari seseorang yang sangat kuat . Kenapa ku katakana dia sangat kuat , Karena dia melakukannya seolah itu sangat mudah dan dia hanya sendiri melakukannya . Aku sendiri kenal dengan orang yang menyerang desa itu . Namanya adalah Shirayuki Rama , Dia adalah anak yang sangat pendiam , belakangan ku ketahui dia memiliki masa lalu yang buruk . Aku tidak tahu dia mendapat kekuatan dari mana . Nakata – kun berusaha melawan tapi sebuah tepakan dari pedang besarnya membuatnya terbang melayang jauh . Aku berusaha menyelematkan Nakata – kun . Aku berhasil , tapi dorongan yang sangat kuat yang ditimbulkan oleh pedang dari Rama membuat aku tak dapat menghentikan efek dari tepakannya . Akhirnya aku dan Nakata – kun jatuh di Shi No Mori , Konoha gakure No Sato . Aku sangat khawatir melihat tubuh Nakata – kun yang sekarat . Segera ku berbah menjadi msuang kecil untuk mencari pertolongan . Dan akhirnya kita bertemu Naruto – kun . Saat mengetahui bahwa Nakata – kun tak punya harapan lagi . Aku tak menangis , Karena aku tahu , naruto – kun adalah penerusnya . Aku tidak tahu , tapi itu hanya perasaanku . Perasaanku menjadi lebih yakin ketika aku memasuki tubuhmu . Aku dapat melihat Semua ingatanmu dan kisahmu . Naruto – kun , aku tahu kau juga menginginkan perdamaian dan melihat tidak ada lagi orangtua yang harus melatih satu anak yang menurut mereka dapat menjadi kuat dan menelantarkan yang lain . Naruto – kun , aku dapat membantumu , bersama kita dapat menjadi partner yang hebat . Maukah kau … ? " ** Ucap Mira menceritakan desanya dan kisahnya dengan permohonan pada akhir kata . Naruto merasa hatinya terketuk mendengar cerita panjang lebar yang di katakana oleh Mira . lagipula ini adlaah kesempatan bagus untuk menjadi kuat . Naruto tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini , lagipula dengan adanya Mira . Mungkin hidupnya tak akan kesepian lagi .

.

"Benar apa yang kau katakan , aku akan menjadi kuat . Dan aku tidak akan menjadi kuat jika menolak tawaranmu . Kita akan menjadi partner dan memperbaiki dunia ini sekali lagi dan selamanya . Aku mau " Ucap Naruto dengan yakin . Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kearah depan wajah dari Mira . Mira mengerti , diapun memajukan kepalan tangannya agar sejajar dengan kepalan tangan mungil Naruto . Naruto dan Mira memajukan tangannya kedepan dan membenturkan kepalan tangan mereka . Setelah Mira menjelaskan bahwa tempat yang mereka tempati saat ini adalah di alam bawah sadar Naruto . Mereka mulai terbuka satu sama lain dan sering bercanda . Sejak saat itulah mereka mulai berteman , Naruto mulai berlatih dengan Mira saat itu juga . Bukan karena dia gila latihan . Tapi karena Naruto tak dapat pulang secara mandiri . Karena tubuh aslinya masih tertidur di pinggir batu besar dekat sungai di tengah Shi No Mori .

.

Naruto berlatih untuk mengumpulkan energy alam kedalam tubuhnya . Bukan hal yang terlalu sulit bagi Naruto yang mempunyai pengendalian emosi tinggi . Pelajaran senjutsu ini di maksudkan agar alam dan Naruto dapat bersahabat satu sama lain . Dengan begitu , setiap tempat yang akan di tuju oleh Naruto dapat di bantu dengan tanda – tanda yang di berikan oleh alam . Dan dengan itu juga Naruto dapat pulang kerumah dengan selamat .

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Mungkin cukup membuat anda bosan , tapi fic ini juga cukup untuk menghibur . Entahlah saya hanya berusaha menarik di bagian awal cerita . Dan untuk chap kedepannya akan menceritakan konflik yang akan terjadi .**

**.**

**oya , karena saya masih kelas 9 SMP , Saya juga akan menhadapi US . Mungkin updatenya akan lama. mohon maaf ya.**

**.**

**Cukup sekian dari saya , Mohon di Rev . Ok ;)**

.

Jaa


	3. Chapter 3

**Assalamu'alaikum ^^a**

**hahhaha maaf menunggu lama kawan . Setelah UN ternyata aku terkena sebuah penyakit .**

**Kata Ibuku itu namanya penyakit MALAS #PLAKKKK**

**Baiklah ada beberapa yang harus saya bertahu pada readers . Shirayuki itu adalah sebuah klan , namun bukan klan ninja melainkan Samurai . Naruto disini memiliki 2 kekuatan tersebut , Ninja dan samurai .**

**Dan maaf untuk Para Readers Login , maaf karena saya tidak membalas rev anda hehehhe .**

* * *

**~ Kelanix 99~**

**Fic**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Adventure , Family , Romance**

**Warning : Author Newbie dalam fic Adventure**

**Summary : Sebuah kisah hidup , tak akan pernah terduga . Hanya orang yang kuat fisik dan hatinya yang dapat membangun dunia kearah yang lebih baik . Dialah Naruto dengan kekuatannya dan dengan identitasnya sebagai Shirayuki Nakata . perjalanan hidupnya selalu bertujuan untuk memperbaiki , apa yang salah di dunia ini .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Present**

**Samurai No Shinobi : The Legend Of Shirayuki Nakata**

**Chapter 3 : Gone**

* * *

Pada senja hari yang indah , ketika sang Raja mulai tenggelam . Menampakan ke elokan warna orange yang memikat mata . Di sebuah hutan yang mulai terlihat menyeramkan . Wajar , karena hari sudahhampir malam . Terlihat seorang anak yang baru saja keluar dari hutan tersebut . Anak itu Berambut pirang jabrik , meemiliki wajah yang halus tanpa cacat , Dia adalah Naruto . Dia baru saja keluar dari Shi No Mori ( Hutan Kematian ) . Wajahnya menyiratkan perasaan yang berbeda ketika orang lain yang berendapat tentang hutan itu .

Naruto tersenyum , sungguh aneh mungkin untuk orang yang melihat ekspresi wajahnya .

Aneh ? Tentu saja ! Hutan kematian adalah tempat yang menakutkan bahkan bagi orang dewasa . Para warga Konoha yang melihatnya melihat memasang tatapan aneh kepada Naruto .

' Ha … ? Ada apa dengan tatapan mereka ? ' Tanya Naruto dalam hatinya . Lama kelamaan tatapan itu membuat Naruto risih . Dia mempercepat langkahya menuju kerumah . Naruto berpikir orangtuanya akan mencari – cari dan meng khawatirkannya . Dia tidak sabar untuk segera merasakan pertama kalinya mendapat perhatian kedua orangtuanya . Siapa orang tua yang tidak khawatir anaknya menghilang selama hamper satu hari penuh ? Setidaknya itu yang di pikirkan Naruto saat ini .

.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Naruto akan sampai ke rumahnya . Naruto berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya . Dia menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam .

" T - tadaima ... ! "

Hening . Tak ada jawaban . Ruangan rumah hamper gelap karena lampu yang tidak dinyalakan . Sepertinya tidak ada seorangpun di sana . Naruto melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah tangga yang menuju lantai kedua . Naruto menaiki tangga dengan wajah yang berubah muram .

Sampailah Naruto di depan pintu kamarnya . Masih dengan wajah muram Naruto membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan . Wajah Naruto kembali berubah , kali ini berubah menjadi heran . Lampu kamarnya masih hidup . Apakah Orangtuanya lupa mematikan lampu kamarnya ?

Tapi perdebatan dalam pikiran Naruto langsung terhenti ketika melihat sebuah kado yang berada di atas meja belajarnya . Naruto lalu mendekati Kado itu . Setelah di tilik lagi . Ada sebuah kertas di samping kado itu .

Naruto bahagia , Dia merasa bahagia untuk saat ini . ' Terimakasih Tuhan , masih ada orang yang mau memberiku hadiah ' Ucap Naruto dalam hati .

Naruto ingin tahu siapakah yang menyimpan Kado itu disini , Dia berpikir semuanya jawabannya ada dalam kertas di samping kue tersebut . Narutopun mengambil kertas itu lalu membacanya .

_Hi . Naruto – kun_

_Selamat ulang tahun yang ke Sembilan . Maaf , aku tidak dapat menghadiri pesta ulang tahunmu . _

_Aku dan Rin sedang melaksanakan misi di luar desa . Meskipun begitu , Kami menyempatkan untuk membeli kado unukmu . _

_Semoga kau menyukainya . Salam untuk kedua orangtuamu_

_Dari kami sahabatmu yang tampan dan cantik ini :_

_Kakashi &amp; Rin_

Naruto menangis setelah membaca pesan yang di ketahui dari orang yang dia kenal . Kakashi dan Rin tidak hanya teman bagi Naruto . Dia sudah menganggapnya sebagai kakak . Bagi Naruto , hanya sosok mereka berdualah yang dapat melihat Naruto sebagai dirinya seperti kebanyakan manusia lainnya .

" Hiks … Maaf Kakashi – Nii , hiks … Rin – Neechan . Kemarin malam hanya adikku yang berulang tahun . Dan , dan juga hiks aku berterimakasih hiks sangat berterimakasih . Aku tidak tahu hiks apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikan kalian hiks hanya kalian hiks hanya kalianlah hiks yang melihatku hiks sama hiks … " Tangisan Narutopun langsung menjadi ketika mengutarakan seluruh perasaan hatinya lewat kata – kata . Malam itu , hanya tangislah yang mengisi kegiatan dan pendengaran Naruto .

" **Naruto – kun " ** Ucap Mira yang keluar dari tubuh Naruto . saat ini dia berwujud musang putih yang sedang bertengger di bahu Naruto dan mengusap – usap pipi Naruto setidaknya itulah cara Mira untuk menenangkan Tuannya saat ini .

" **Spirit realease : Human Mode "**

SHINGGGGG

Seketika cahaya menyelimuti rubah kecil yang berada di bahu Naruto dan merubahnya menjadi seorang perempuan berambut putih yang panjangnya hampir sepinggang . perempuan itu memakai Yukata yang sama dengan warna rambutnya . Wanita yang di ketahui Mira itu memeluk Naruto sangat erat .

" **Menangislah Naruto - kun hiks tumpahkan semuanya saat ini juga agar kita optimis besok tidak akan seperti ini lagi , yakinlah besok akan lebih cerah Naruto – kun "** Ucap Mira menenangkan Naruto . Tak sadar dia juga menitikan air mata tanda simpati terhadap Naruto .

* * *

**Sunagakure **

" Hahaha , jadi ini Putrimu Yondaime – sama . Wahhh , sungguh cantik seperti Ibunya . " Ucap seorang Pria berjubah putih yang di ketahui sebagai pemimpin desa Sunagakure .

" Ahahaha , anda terlalu memuji Kazekage – sama " Ucap seorang wanita cantik berambut merah yang di kenal sebagai istri dari yondaime hokage .

" Ah , tidak juga . Dia memang benar – benar cantik . Belum lagi dia memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan anda , Yondaime – Sama . Mungkin dia akan menjadi Kunoichi yang hebat seperti anda "

Disaat para orang dewasa tersebut sedang mengobrol membahas dirinya . Kaguya hanya melihat – liat seluruh ruangan ini . Dia masih merasa aneh bahkan rasa aneh itu ada sejak dirinya pertama kali meletakan kakinya di Sunagakure . Dirinya merasa aneh karena semua bangunan – bangunan yang ada di sini terbuat dari pasir . Yang membuatnya lebih aneh adalah , Dia bahkan tidak merasa kepanasan ketika berada di dalam bangunan pasir ini . Dirinya bertanya – Tanya , bagaimana mereka dapat membuat bangunan ini tanpa membuat keadaan di dalamnya menjadi panas ?

Sat sedang asik – asiknya Kaguya melihat – lihat , dia menyempatkan matanya menangkap pemandangan di luar jendela . Entha mengapa , pemandangan yang hanya menampilkan bangunan – banguna pasir yang menurutnya masih di pertanyakan di dalam pikirannya menjadi hal yag indah ketika senja tiba . Warna oranye yang seolah berpadu dengan warna bangunan – bangunan yang membuatnya memanjakan mata bagi siapapun yang melihatnya .

" Wahhh . Indahnya … " Ucap Kaguya degan nada imutnya ketika melihat keindahan tersebut . Kushina selaku ibunya baru menyadari bahwa anaknya tengah menatap keluar jendela . Diapun mendekati Kaguya dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kaguya , melihat keluar jendela . Kushina tersenyum hangat .

" Kagu – chan benar , pemandangannya memang sangat indah . " Ucap Kushina . Kushina lalu mengangkat Kaguya ke pangkuan tangan kirinya . " Ibu tebak , Kagu – chan pasti merasa aneh dengan bangunan disini bukan? "

Kaguya hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban ' Iya ' dan kembali memandang keluar jendela .

" Kagu – chan " Kaguya langsung melihat kea rah wajah ibunya . " Walaupun satu tempat dan tempat lainnya berbeda , tetapi selalu akan indah pada saat yang tepat . " Ucap Kushina pada Putrinya . Sementara Kaguya hanya memasang wajah bingung dengan ucapan Ibunya . Kushina yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil . " Begini Kagu – chan , Bagaimana kesan pertamamu tadi siang di desa ini ? "

" Emmm … Seperti gurun tandus " Ucap Kaguya yang seketika membuat ibunya kembali tertawa kecil dan mengabaikan seorang jounin Sunagakure yang sedang berjaga di samping mereka memasang wajah geram .

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Konoha kita saat malam ? " Tanya kembali Kushina pada Putrinya . Seketika Putrinya merinding mendengar pertanyaan Ibunya .

" Takut Kaa – Chan " Ucap Kaguya dan langsng memeluk Ibunya erat . Sementara Kushina kembali terawa kecil lagi .

" Sekarang Ibu Tanya lagi " Kaguya lalu melihat kea rah wajah ibunya lagi . " Bagiamana dengan desa ini ketika senja ? " Kaguya tersenyum .

" Indah Kaa –chan " Kushina tersenyum mendengarnya . Dan Jounin yang sedang berjaga tadipun segera merubah wajahnya ke mode bahagia .

" Lalu , bagaimana dengan Konoha ketika siang hari ? " Tanya kembali Kushina .

" Lebih indah dari ini Kaa – chan " Kushina hanya bingung mendengar pernyataan putrinya sebelum akhirnya tersenyum kembali dan kembali mengabaikan seorang Jounin Sunagakure yang kembali memasang wajah murung .

#Poor You Jounin Suna

* * *

**Konoha**

**Kediaman Yondaime Hokage**

" **Apa Kau yakin Naruto – kun ? " ** Tanya Mira kepada seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang menata beberapa pakaian dan uangnya kedalam sebuah tas .

" Sudah aku katakan , mungkin kebahagiaanku bukan disini Mira –Chan " Ucap Pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto kepada Mira .

" **Jadi … "**

" Ya , aku akan pergi dari Konoha . " Ucap Naruto mantap memotong perkataan Mira .

" **K – kalau begitu . Aku akan membantumu "** Ucap Mira tak kalah yakin dengan Naruto . Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya dapat tersenyum .

" Terim … Akhkk " Ucapan Naruto terpotong seketika saat Mira dengan kecepatan yang tak dapat di baca mata sudah berada di belakang dan memukul tengkuk Naruto yang saat itu juga langsung pingsan .

" **Aku berjani akan membantumu Naruto – kun . Dan aku tidak dapat membantu jika kau masih terjaga . Gomenasai Naruto – kun " ** Ucap Mira lalu memegang kepala Naruto .

" **Spirit realease : Permeate " ** Seketika itu juga Mira langsung di selimuti cahaya di selruruh tubuhnya yang kemudian melebur menjadi partikel kecil dan masuk ke seluruh tubuh Naruto . narutopun bangun , tubuhnya berubah khususnya bagian wajah dan rambut . wajahnya menjadi terkesan lebih liar dan rambutnya berubah menjadi warna putih dengan sedikit bergelombang .

Narutopun lalu keluar dari rumah dengan melompati rumah – rumah penduduk . Kecepatannya hamper setara dengan ANBU . Tetapi , bagaimanapun Ninja konoha tidak dapat di remehkan . Hampir setengah jalan Namira ( Naruto yang dirasuki Mira ) di hadang oleh tujuh orang Jounin . Dari sikap tubuh mereka , bisa di katakan para jounin ini termasuk berpengalaman .

' **Hampir tidak ada celah . Ternyata desa ini terkenal bukan tanpa alasan '** Ucap Namira begitu melihat formasi para jounin itu . Tapi Namira berpikir cepat ** ' Jika tidak ada celah '** Ucap Namira . Suaranya terdengar seperti campuran antara anak laki – laki dan perempuan . Namira membungkukan badannya hingga menyerupai posisi berdiri musang . Seketika muncul tiga ekor berwarna putih tulang ekornya .

"**Spirit Realease : Cannon Dash "**

Seketika tiga ekor putihnya berputar cepat dan menghasilkan dorongan yang kuat pada tubuhnya . Namirapun meluncur degan cepat kearah Para Jounin . para jounin tidak memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi . Mereka tidak menyangka akan berhadapan dengan makhluk seperti siluman . Akhirnya merekapun terpental oleh jurus tersebut .

' **Terobos saja hahahha '** Ucap Namira dalam hati sambil menyeringai . Namira tidak menghentikan jurusnya sampai disitu . Dia memakai ** Cannon Dash** sepanjang jalan . Sampai akhirnya dia dapat keluar dari Konoha gakure .

Setelah cukup jauh dari Konoha . Namira kembali keluar dari tubuh Naruto dengan wujud wanitanya . Tubuh Naruto yang baru saja di tinggalkan Mira langsung linglung dan hamper jatuh ke tanah jika saja Mira tidak menangkapnya .

" **Kau pasti akan sangat lelah Naruto – kun . Tapi itulah konsekuensinya jika aku memasuki tubuhmu , aku yang bekerja tapi tubuhmu yang mendapat bebannya . maafkan aku , hanya ini yang dapat aku lakukan untuk membantumu . "**

" **Spirit Realease : 2****nd**** Fox Mode "**

Seketika tubuh Mira kembali di selimuti cahaya yang mengubahnya menjadi Musang . Namun kali ini, wujud msuangnya lebih besar . hampir menyamai besar seekor Rusa . Kemudian Mira mengangkat Tubuh naruto ke punggungnya menggunakan ekor dan membawanya berlari semakin menjauhi Konoha .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Semoga Fic ini dapat menghibur kalian semua .**

**Sampai jumpa , jaa nee Rnr ?**


	4. Announcement

**ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM.**

**MAAF UNTUK KEDEPANNYA, CERITA INI AKAN UPDATE SANGAT JARANG. DI KARENAKAN SANG AUTHORYANG INGIN MASUK KE PESANTREN UNTUK MELANJUTKAN PENCARIAN JATI DIRI NYA ^^B**

* * *

**SEMGA KALIAN MENGERTI, TAPI 3 MINGGU LAGI SAYA MUNGKIN AKAN KEMBALI MENULIS KELANJUTAN CERITA INI. KARENA 3 MINGGU LAGI SAYA AKAN KEMBALI KERUMAH UNTUK MERAYAKAN LEBARAN ^^**

**SEMOGA IBADAH PUASA KALIAN LANCAR DAN BERKAH BAGI YANG MENGAMALKANNYA. SELAMAT BERPUASA ^_^**

* * *

**BAIKLAH DI MOHON PENGERTIANNYA, ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM ( ^ _ ^ )**


End file.
